The present invention relates to a method for the manufacture of storage batteries and particularly dry-charged, lead-acid batteries, the plates whereof are constituted by pasted grids intercalated with separators and assembled in an insulating container closed by a lid provided with gas vents.
So-called "dry-charged" batteries are free from electrolyte. Such batteries must be filled with electrolyte only at the time of activation.
The most important characteristic of dry-charged batteries is that they enable sales networks to keep them in stock for long periods of time without considerable self-discharge or deterioration of the electrodes occurring.
In order to make dry-charged batteries in accordance with the prior art, the plates are pasted, subjected to the forming operation and then washed and finally dried individually in an oven before assembly in the container constituted the battery box.
known techniques which enable the electrodes to be generated within the battery container itself have not until now been usable for the manufacture of dry-charged batteries since there has been no satisfactory solution to the problem of drying the battery after the washing which follows the formation of the electrodes.